A New Love
by LovetoDream1123
Summary: Reba has a scary experience, but the one she turns to for comfort is the most unlikly one.....her ex. Will old feelings resurface?
1. Chapter 1

I ,sadly, do not own any Reba characters. By the way this is my first Fic. Please review!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was pretty dark outside and deserted, when Reba had finished work and was walking home thinking to herself. "Uhhhh, I have to cook dinner, do dishes, and laundry. I just wanna rest!"

As she was walking she barley noticed her surroundings, what brought her out of her thoughts was the fact that she was being tackled to the ground. She opened her mouth to scream, but a strong hand prevented her from doing that. The man who tackled Reba put his hand to her mouth and said, " One word, you say one word, I promise you'll regret it!".

She was shaking rapidly, then she felt the man grab by the arm and drag her into an alley. He pushed her to the ground and got on top of her, his weight holding her down. He knew that she would scream and he was prepared and duck taped her mouth shut. after that he kissed her neck, his hands going for her blouse buttons. He didn't take the time to undo the buttons, instead just ripped her shirt open, causing the buttons to scatter all over the alley. He started to kiss her stomach while his hands rubbed all over her chest. He was determined to have his way with her.

Meanwhile at Reba's house, Cheyanne walked in the kitchen seeing her huband there and said, " Van have you seen mom? She is really late." "No, I've been waiting for her because I am starving!" said Van. " Van I'm worried about mom" " Don't be,I'm sure she's fine." "Still I'm going to call dad to see if he can watch Elizabeth and Jake, while we go look for her."

"Hello?" replied Brock from the other end of the line, " Hey dad it's Cheyanne, can you watch Jake and Elizabeth?"

"Sure, umm why?" "Well Mom hasn't come home yet and I'm worried because she is never this late."

"You know what Cheyanne, I'll go look for her" "Thanks Dad"

When the mysterious man got off of Reba, he ran away. She was lying on the alley ground shaking and crying in the feetle position. She didn't get to really see the man's face, but what she did see was his dark brown eyes and hair. Luckily the alley where he had taken her was not very far from her house.

Brock drove around the neighborhood, not missing a single street or alley. That's when he saw a man running out of an alley." that was weird." Brock said to himself as he turned into the alley where the man came from. Something caught his attention as he drove it was shacking and as his head lights showed what it was, he saw the red hair he had alwasys loved.


	2. Chapter 2

"Reba!" Brock called as he rushed to her side. He soon realized he shouldn't of done that. When he did that he scared Reba which made her scoot away and cry harder. He could see how bad she looked her shirt torn open, scratches all over her, her hair messed up.

"Reba, it's ok. It's me, Brock." She just looked at him. He was deciding whether or not to do what he was going to do next. He opened his arms and leaned close to her and held her in his arms. To his surprise she didn't pull away, but instead moved closer and buried her head into his chest and sobbed.

"Reba, come on let's go home." He took her hand and helped her up and her his jacket to put on. They drove home and parked out front. Brock went to Reba's side of the car and helped her out. Reba was reluctant to go in the house. Brock comforted her and said "Don't worry, your ok as long as I'm here."

They walked in the house and everyone was worried to Reba like that. "Mom, oh my gosh, are you ok?" Cheyanne asked running to her mother. Reba was frightened by that and buried her head in Brock's chest and backed away from Cheyanne. "What's wrong with her?" Van asked. " I found her in an alley huddled by garbage cans and shaking." Brock started, " She hasn't said a word to me about what happened, in fact she hasn't said anything." "Awwww, Mrs.H" Van said, " whoever did this to you, I'm gonna kick there a--" "Van" Cheyanne said " Sorry I'll kick their behinds." That caused Reba to giggle. Just then Barbra Jean came running through the back door screaming " REBA!" all Van, Cheyanne, and Brock could say was " Uh-Oh"

Barbra Jean ran to Reba, arms extended ready to give her "best friend' a huge bear hug. This made Reba hold on to Brock as tightly as she could, her eyes filled with fear. " Barbra Jean, I think it's best if you leave Reba alone." Brock said. "Why?" Barbra Jean asked. " " She doesn't trust anyone except Mr.H" said Van " Yeah and I think she has had enough 'excitement' for one day, you should let her rest." Cheyanne said. " I get the drift, tell me if anything and I mean ANYTHING goes wrong, call me." Barbra Jean said.

"BJ, I'm gonna stay the night here, since I'm the only one she trusts." Brock said. "Ok, bye, love you." BJ said

"Ya bye." He thought about her last words _love ya_. Did he really love her back? He walked Reba upstairs to her bedroom and stared at her as she got under the sheets. Reba saw him and smiled and opened her arms for a hug. Brock was more than happy to accept. He loved the way she felt in his arms and she loved the way he felt.

He was disappointed when the hug ended. After the hug he stared into her beautiful blue eyes, he realized what he was doing and got up and left her room, shut the door, and leaned against it thinking, again, about what BJ said _love you_. Did he?


	3. Chapter 3

"Morning Dad." Cheyanne said. "Hey Mr.H"

"Van, Cheyanne" was all that Brock said, obviously tired from the lack of sleep from him worrying about Reba." I've been too busy to notice until now, uh where's Kyra and Jake?" said Brock. "Oh, Jake is at camp for a week and Kyra is always playing with her band somewhere." Cheyanne replied. "That's good, I don't want them to be too worried about Reba.

Van said " I still can't believe someone would do that to Mrs.H, yea she's got a hot bod and a gorgeous face..." "Van!" said Cheyanne," Remember me?Daughter of the woman you are talking about, not to mention your wife!" This caused Brock to laugh.

"You know what I mean. I'm gonna kick that guys.." Van glanced at Cheyanne" behind. I feel really bad for Mrs.H" "Me too. Hey Dad, has she woken up yet?" Cheyanne asked. "You know what, let me go check." Brock said.Brock went up the stairs and into Reba's room. He quietly went in, just in case she was still asleep. He saw her there sleeping like an angel. She looked so beautiful, he wanted to hold her in his arms-He caught himself thinking those thoughts again. _Why all of a sudden am I thinking like this? _

He snapped out of his thought when Reba started moving. "Morning Reba. How are you doing?" She just smiled. Brock went over to her side and smiled looking into her mesmerizing blue eyes, he took her hand and squeezed it. "Morning Brock." said Reba smiling."Oh my gosh, you spoke!" Brock said. "Yea and now I'm regretting it." Reba smiled. "Hey, how are you doing?" "I'm a little sore, but I'll live." said Reba. Brock stared into her eyes and moved closer to her not knowing what he was doing. Soon their lips met. He expected Reba to pull away, but to his surprise, she pulled him closer. The kiss became more passionate by the minute and Reba's arms were around his neck and Brock's around her slim waist. Then Reba snapped back in to reality when she felt Brock's hand going under her shirt. Brock obviously not wanting to stop, let out an annoyed groan.

"No" she managed to say. "We can't do this Brock. Your married." Reba said."Reba, I never really loved BJ. I mean I love her as the mother of my child, but I never did or could _really _love her. I only married her because of Henry. Can't you see Reba? I loved you,love you, and _always_ will."


	4. Chapter 4

_I love you_, those were the words she always wanted to hear. Although she wouldn't admit it, she had always wanted to hear Brock say those beautiful words to her.

"Reba, I love you. Do you love me?" Brock asked. Did she after all the pain he had caused her by marrying BJ. Could she still love him? "Uhhhh.. um... well... I..I.." Reba stuttered," I'm sorry Brock, no." "What?" was all that Brock could get out. "I'm sorry by leading you on like that, I really think you should leave." Reba said. "But.." "No, just go, please," Reba said putting her hand in the air to silence him. Brock could see the sadness in her eyes and got up and left the room, glancing back at Reba one more time before shutting the door. When she heard footsteps go down the stairs, Reba started to cry like there was no tomorrow.

"Hey Dad, what's wrong?" Cheyanne asked seeing her father coming down the stairs with a sad look on his face, "Oh my gosh is it Mom? Is she ok? Is.." Brock interrupted her by saying "She's ok, back to her old self." He left after saying that.

Van who witnessed this whole event said to Cheyanne "I wonder what's bugging Mr.H." " I know he said Mom is fine, but he looks so sad...Oh My Gosh!" Cheyanne exclaimed startling Van. " I think Dad is upset because when Mom was still in shock from what happened to her, she only trusted him and he felt like he was protecting her, now that she's ok she doesn't need him to be there anymore!" Cheyanne said to Van. Van, pretending to understand everything Cheyanne was saying, nodded occasionally.

Cheyanne noticing that her Husband wasn't following exclaimed, "Dad is still in love with Mom!". "Woah, do you really think so?" Van asked. "Of course! We got to get them back together! But how?" Van interrupted Cheyanne by saying, "What about Barbra Jean?" "What about her?" asked Cheyanne. "Isn't she kind of, oh I don't know your Dad's wife! Don't you think she's going to mind two people trying to get her husband hooked up with another woman, not to mention his first wife?!" Van exclaimed. " Oh Van, you are so lucky to have me as your wife, I mean who else would explain things to you? BJ told me a few days ago that she and Dad were thinking of getting divorced. She said they were drifting away from each other and she didn't want to work out their marriage. She said it was time to meet new people." " So she wouldn't mind if Mr.H went out with Reba?" "No, in fact I think she would be happy." "So what are we going to do?" Van asked

"We could..." Cheyanne started as she whispered her plan into Van's ear. "Whoa, you think it will work?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Of course it will work,Van.I mean _I _thought of it." Cheyenne said,"We are going to need Barbra Jean's help."

A few days after the plan was discussed.

"So let me get this straight. You want me to tell Brock that there's an emergency with Reba, so he'll go over there and while I'm doing this,you lock your Mom in your room. The once he's there, he goes into your room and you lock him in there too...right?" Barbra Jean asked. "Yeah, is that ok with you?" Cheyenne asked. "Of course! I would like to see them together again." said Barbra Jean."One more thing, can you help me set the mood?" asked Cheyenne."Yeah, I'll be over in a sec!"

23 second later-

"Ok I'm here." Barbra Jean said. "Ok good. Mom shouldn't be home for 3 hours, so we have plenty of time. Come with me!"

They went upstairs to Cheyenne's old room." It's a good thing all of my stuff is out of here, so there's only a bed, dresser, oh and a bathroom in here . Speaking of, I'll be right back!" "Ok, let's start." Cheyenne said. They spent an hour fixing up that room and once they were finished, the room was very romantic. There was a small round table with a white table cloth over it and sitting on top of the table were two champaign glasses, two plates, two sets of silver wear, a wine bottle, and rose petals scattered on the table. There were also rose petals on the bed. Candles were on the shelves and a radio playing sweet, romantic music. There was also a mini fridge filled with different assortments of finger food.

"Ok Van, this is where I need your help."Cheyenne said, "When Dad rushes over here and comes in through the back door, you'll be in the kitchen 'cooking' some gross slop. When you see him, you'll take the spoon you were 'cooking' with and fling all the slop on to him. Once your done getting him dirty get him upstairs to our old room and lock him in there. I"ll take care of Mom. OK?"

"Ummm, ok. I don't see why we need to get them dirty though."Van said.

"We need to get them dirty so that when they are locked in the room they will want to take showers. I laid out a sexy, short, turquoise night dress for Mom and boxers for Dad. They won't have any other clothes to change into after the shower and I doubt they'll put on their dirty clothes, so they will change into the ones I laid out.Things will take off from there." Cheyenne said.

"Genius! I'll get him real dirty, don't worry. So when does this start?" Van asked." It starts when Mom gets home from work."

Reba came into her house after a long day of work.She was tired and hungry."Mom! Can you come upstairs for a minute?" Cheyenne called. "What for?" Reba asked annoyed. "Well, I was kind of helping you paint your upstairs hallway.."Cheyenne started."Cheyenne! I wasn't even painting the hallway! I'm on my way up!"Reba said even more annoyed.

When Cheyenne saw Reba coming up the stairs, she jerked the bucket forward, so all of the paint once inside of the bucket, was now all over Reba. Don't worry she covered everything in the hallway.

"Cheyenne!!!!" Reba shouted. "I'm so sorry Mom. Here come in here." Cheyenne led her Mom into her old room.As soon as they were at the door way, Cheyenne pushed Reba into the room and quickly locked the door.

"Cheyenne, what are you doing?!" Reba said pounding on the door, she didn't even worry about the paint anymore, she just wanted to get out of the room."Hello BJ.It's a go!"

"Oh my gosh! Brock there's an accident with Reba!" Barbra Jean yelled. Brock ran out of the door as fast as he could and Barbra Jean stood there smiling.

Brock ran through the back door as expected. "Where's Reba.."was all Brock could get out before van started flinging slop at him, "Stop! It's me Brock!" Van didn't stop flinging. Brock was almost completely covered in slop by the time finished flinging. "Van!" Brock yelled. "Sorry Mr.H,I thought you were a burglar." Van said."What about when I said'Stop it's me Brock'?". "You never know, there could have been a burglar named Brock." Van answered,"Come on Mr.H, I'll help you get cleaned up." Van led Brock to his old room, once at the door way, unlocked the door and pushed Brock in and locked it behind him. "Van what are you doing?!" Brock yelled."It's for you own good!" Van yelled before dashing away.

"Hello, Brock" Came a voice from the room. Brock spun around to see Reba covered in blue paint. He chuckled," Reba, what happened to you?"."What happened to me? I think the better question is what happened to you. You look like some ones puke came to life, life size."Reba laughed, "Oh, and I call dibs on the shower first." after saying that Reba darted to the bathroom. When Brock heared the shower going, he quietly peeked through the door and saw the outline of Reba's body through the curtain. He smiled _She hasn't changed a bit._

Reba walked out of the bathroom in a short, laced, turquoise, low cut night dress._She looks hot in that._ "Don't say anything Brock, this is the only clean clothes I could find in here." Brock looked her up and down,"Just go take your shower Brock."

After his shower he walked out in boxers, so Reba could see his chest. _Man, he's been working out, he looks good._ "I'm hungry, let's eat."Brock said motioning for them to sit at the table."So, how did they get you up here?" Reba asked taking a sip of wine. "They told me there was an emergency with you and when I got here, Van started flinging gooey stuff all over me, then he led me in here. How about you?" Brock asked. "Well when I got home from work, Cheyenne called from upstairs to say she was helping me paint the hallway, which I wasn't even painting. So when I got up there, she dumped the whole bucket of paint on me and brought me in here and now I'm locked in here."

She caught his gaze and moved closer to him, and he moved closer to her. Soon their lips were only centimeters apart, until Brock closed the gap by putting his lips to hers. The kiss became intense quickly. Brock pulled Reba as close as he could, his hands going from her back to her behind. Reba's hands were going to lift up his shirt, when her cell phone rang.

_Great timing_, she thought. She answered her phone, "Hello?" she said.

"Don't think I have forgotten about you. Just watch your back because chances are, you might never get to see the light of day again", came the voice from the other line. Then the line went dead.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------I hope you have enjoyed my story so far! 'Cause I'm having a good time writing it!


	6. Chapter 6

Reba had this worried look go across her face and Brock saw. "Who was that?" He asked. Reba didn't say anything, but her eyes got big and she started to shake a little."Reba?" "It...him."was all Reba could get out. Brock put his arm around her waist, which made Reba jump, but when she relized who it was, she buried her head in his chest."Brock, I'm scared."Reba said. "It's alright. As long as I'm here, everythings going to be fine. I won't let anything hurt you...again,"he said quietly. They fell asleep in each other's arms.

Van and Cheyenne tip toed quietly to their old room and listened for any noise."It's pretty quiet in there," Van said, "I wonder what they are doing." Cheyenne quietly turned the doorknob and sliped into the room as Van followed. "Awww, that's so cute.Sleeping in each other's arms. So sweet!" Cheyenne whispered."Cheyenne, look at your mom's face.It looks like she was crying." "oh my gosh your right." They sliped quietly out of the room.

"What do you think happened in there?" Cheyenne asked." I don't know, but if he hurt her, he's going to pay!" Van said."Van, do you think that he did something bad to her if she is sleeping in his arms?" "..." "That's what I thought. Let's go and come back in an hour to let them out.""Ok."

Reba awoke a few minutes after Cheyenne and Van left. "Brock?" She asked sllepily. "What?" "I don't know what to do. Do you think you cold stay here today and tonight?" Reba asked. "I can try, but BJ might get suspicious, so I'll have to go home for a little while."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Ok I know that this chapter totally sucked, but I was and still am having a writers block. Might not be a while until I figure out something 2 wright


	7. Chapter 7

"Brock, I want to thank you for helping me. You know, after the incident." Reba said. "It's no problem. I just don't like to see you hurt." Brock said.

Reba stood up. "Oh yeah, I could totally tell you didn't like to see me hurt when you went off and got you dental hygienist pregnant!" Reba said her anger rising. "Reba!I..." Brock tried to get out,but was cut off by Reba." You what?! You don't want to see me get hurt by _other_ people, but it's just fine for you to hurt me! Isn't it?!" "Reba..." "No Brock I don't want to hear it! Just go!" Reba shouted." And where exactly do you want me to go?! In case you forgot we are locked in this room!" Brock shouted "Uhhhhhhh! Go sit over there then. Away from me." Reba said pointing to the opposite side of the room, tears forming in her eyes.

Brock got up and sat down where she pointed and just stared at Reba lying face down in the bed, crying. He hated to see her like this.

Brock got up and sat on the edge of the bed and put his hand on Reba's back." Reba I'm sorry. So very sorry. I was just trying to make you feel better." Brock said looking at the sobbing Reba, "Guess that didn't work. You know I'm not good with this whole talking thing. And.."

"Brock don't apologize I have been awfully moody lately and I'm sorry for going off on you like that. It's just...I don't know... I guess..Oh, I don't know." Reba said looking up at Brock her eyes puffy from crying," With the whole rape thing and me being sick. I haven't been in the best mood lately, anyways, I'm sorry.". After saying that Reba ran into the bathroom to puke.

"Reba are you ok?" Brock asked. Reba came out of the bathroom her eyes big with fear."No Brock I'm not ok, I think I'm..."

"Hey Mom, Dad!" Cheyenne said as she walked into the room. I made lunch come on down." then she walked away.


	8. Chapter 8

Brock and Reba looked at each other with a confused look on their faces. "Cheyenne cooking?" Brock said as they were walking out of the room.

Reba and Brock walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Hey Mom, Dad. How was your night?" Cheyenne asked hopefully.

"Terrible", Reba said. As she said that Brock looked at her with hurt in his eyes because he actually enjoyed it. "So I have come up with a few options for punishment..." Reba started.

" Oh, look at the time I better get going to...to...to the library", Cheyenne lied and ran out the door.

"That got her to leave"Reba said.

"So, you really didn't enjoy last night?" Brock asked a little hurt.

"Well...I liked part of it" Reba said with a small smile.

"What part?" Brock asked.

"Let me show you" Reba said as she was walking towards Brock. She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought him into a passionate, knee weakening kiss. Brock quickly responded with just as much force. They were letting all the feelings they kept bottled up for years resurface.

Brock heard the door open and stopped the kiss to see what it was and as he was turning he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head and the last thing he heard before passing out was Reba's scream.

Reba felt a hand cover her mouth and pull her out the door.

"Don't scream!" the man said as he was dragging her to his car.

It was _him_. He came back for her. He threw her into the car and tied her up and jumped into the drivers seat.

"Who are you?!" Reba screamed.

The man took off his mask and looked at Reba. She gasped. She knew him. A man from her past she never thought she would see again, someone she had given her heart to._ It can't be him! Please, not him!_

"Remember me?"

A/n: Sorry it took so long to update! I've been real busy. I need your help deciding if the guy should be Jack or Brian. Tell me what you think! Reviews are always great!


End file.
